A Word of Advice
by Gray Melody
Summary: Patricia is mad at Eddie for getting Mara expelled from school, and all he wants to do is make it up to her. So he goes to Jerome for help. Peddie and Jamber if you squint REALLY REALLY hard  : Review! This is a two-shot; possibly more in the future.
1. Chapter 1 You Can Never Win

**A/N: More Peddie for you guys. I love getting a bunch of reviews from all my readers, they make me happy. I get emails telling me I get reviews and alerts and stuff in the middle of class and it makes me so happy. So this isn't a one-shot; it's a two-shot, possibly more. Depends on a) what you guys want and b) if I can think of what to write.**

**I want to write other stories, but I'm stuck with Peddie right now; I ship them so much. Hard core shipper right here. So, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1:<span>**

You Can Never Win

"You can never win when it comes to Patricia Williamson."

Eddie narrowed his dark eyes at Jerome. He was irritated by the fact that the blonde was laughing directly to his face despite the fact that the only reason Eddie decided to ask him for help was over a serious matter. Patricia was still extremely angry with him (she resorted to ignoring him for now) for publishing Mara's article to the school website and getting her expelled. He wanted to make it up to her, but _how_ exactly he could do that was the question.

"Seriously, Jerry. You actually wanna help me out or something instead of mocking me?" He muttered, dropping down onto Alfie's bed. Jerome laced his fingers together and leaned forward on his bed.

"Here's a word of advice when it comes to Patricia. If you're right, then you're actually very, _very_ wrong. And if you're actually wrong…well, to put it simply, you're done for. And if by some means you can prove that you're right and she's wrong, she'll simply storm away in anger and be even more upset with you. Telling her that you were wrong is the best option; you'll pretty much be back to square one, but she'll still be a little irritated with you. Until you do something even dumber. Then the cycle restarts. It's what we call _The_ _Patricia Cycle of Anger_."

Eddie raised an eyebrow. It all seemed to be correct information—sounded like the Patricia that Eddie knew. He guessed that someone who knew Patricia as well as Jerome would be able to give him at least decent advice. "So what do you suggest I do then?"

Jerome looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why do you care so much, anyway?"

"What?"

"I mean to ask why you care so much about making it up to Patricia. I will repeat what I asked at the ball: have a crush, Eddie?" He asked with a teasing tone, smirking slightly.

Eddie tried to keep his "cool-guy" composure and shrugged the question off. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He said simply. Jerome rolled his eyes, which caused Eddie to sigh. "Alright, fine. But she won't listen to me at _all_. I even lowered my force field for her! And you know what else? I overheard her telling Joy that she liked me! And that she thinks I'm really cute—can't argue there. Anyways I told her I overheard her telling Joy that, but she _still_ denied it! She just called me fake and delusional!" He muttered, finishing with a groan.

Jerome chuckled. "Signature Trixie."

"That's all you can say?" Eddie said with a slightly demanding tone and fell onto his back. Jerome rolled his eyes once again and didn't feel the need to respond.

"Hey, Jerome, didn't you say you wanted to get in some ping-pong practice?"

Amber had entered the room with two paddles in hand. Eddie didn't even bother to sit up, and Jerome looked at the blonde at the door.

"Yeah, give me a few, Amber."

"Sure," she said, walking in and sitting beside Jerome on his own bed. "So what're you doing in here, Eddie? I thought you roomed with Fabian."

"He does. He just had a question to ask me." Jerome said.

Amber raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You wouldn't." Eddie sat up, glaring at the other boy in the room. Jerome grinned. It was as if he was taking on a challenge.

"Eddie wanted advice on how to proclaim his love to our friend, Trixie."

Eddie's jaw dropped at Jerome's words and Amber clapped her hands together, jumping up into the air and rushing over to Eddie. "Ooh, yay, Peddie! I knew this was going to happen! You two are always around each other and flirting and bickering like an old married couple! So adorable!" She squealed, and then placed her hands on her hips. "And I'm the Love Guru of this house; why did you go to Jerome for help; he can't hold a steady girlfriend!"

Jerome mock gasped. "I have feelings too!" He joked. Eddie ignored Jerome and snorted.

"Maybe because your relationship with Alfie didn't last forever even though you always said it would? Or your advice for Nina and Fabian didn't work out? Or the fact that your advice for Fabian to get Joy off of his back isn't working in the slightest?" He suggested with an edge of sarcasm. Amber looked taken back by his list. "Yeah, Fabian tells me things sometimes. It's called the Guy Code. Something that Jerome just broke."

Jerome didn't seem to have listened to Eddie's last comment this time and let out a loud laugh. "Listen to this one go on!" He hooted.

Amber stuck her tongue out at Jerome and crossed her arms over her chest once she turned back to Eddie. "Love is and always will be my thing." She said firmly. Eddie sighed.

"Alright," he said, and prepared finger quotes for his next phrase. "'Love Guru.' What magical idea do you have in store for me?"

Amber grinned and sat down beside Eddie, frantically speaking about this and that. She mentioned numerous things about Patricia. What she liked, what she didn't like, and most importantly, what she absolutely hated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? Whenever Jerome and Eddie talk, it always makes me laugh; I love these two together. And was anyone else pleased with the Peddie in tonight's episode? I mean, I was. I was expecting more, but it was hilarious most of the time, with the "being romantic with R2D2" and Patricia's typos? I'm hoping for another kiss tomorrow; my background could use a new pic! **

**I'll probably update tomorrow or the next day; depends on how much homework I get. Thanks for reading!**

**~Gray**


	2. Chapter 2 He's Beary Sorry

**A/N: Good evening from where I am! Well, here's chapter two; I've decided to make this a short multi-chapter story. This chapter made my decision up. So keep the reviews coming; I love to see them! I'm going to respond to your reviews real quick before getting to the chapter: **

**Peddieforever: Thank you! And they are. That was so amazing, I wished that that happened. Did you watch tonight's episode?**

**B and B are Back: Thanks! Here's your update!**

**Mbj2323: Thank you for your review; I have updated now!**

**MiaAndOak: Hahaha I bet they did (; And thank you! I like to think that parts of this chapter are funny too! I can't write something without elements of humor (:**

**Athena May: Thank you! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

He's Bear-y Sorry

Patricia sat on her bed when she heard a knock on the door. "It's open!" She called without even bothering to look up. She did glance, though, to see who was that had entered her room. "Yeah Amber?"

The girl took a longer look a few moments later to see that Amber looked frantic. This caused a rush of worry to overcome the red haired girl. She opened her mouth to ask a question, but the blonde beat her to it. "It's an emergency, Patricia!"

This had the other girl springing out of bed. "_What_ is? Care to tell me what's so important, Amber? What's wrong?" Patricia demanded. Amber shook her head.

"I don't have time to explain!" She exclaimed frantically and grabbed her friend by the wrist, dragging her downstairs. Patricia had been shooting out random questions the whole time, but they remained unanswered. Amber still hadn't said a word as they walked out of the house hastily. Eventually, Patricia gave up on asking her friend anything. Though she was overcome by anxiety, she still managed to keep calm and wait until they arrived at the scene of the emergency that Amber had failed to describe to her.

Eventually, Amber did stop dragging her and came to a stop. Patricia tugged her arm away and looked around. "Okay, Amber, what's this big emergency you told me about?"

Amber smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes that oddly resembled that of Jerome or Eddie's. Patricia raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you ask Eddie?" Said the blonde.

Patricia's jaw dropped as Amber spun on her heels and ran off. For such a girly-girl with at least three inch heels on, Amber could run fast. Once she returned to her senses, Patricia took a few steps forward and cupped her hands over her mouth. "What's that even supposed to _mean,_ Amber? Get back here!"

For about a minute, Patricia continued calling after Amber until her figure disappeared in the distance. Once deciding that it was no use, she almost turned around and returned back to the house. _Almost_. But it was such a beautiful day, and Patricia wanted to enjoy it for once instead of exploring dark, creepy tunnels underground. She was just about to sit down when something covered her eyes; it was like going blind again almost. She nearly screamed, but held in the noise when she heard a voice.

"Guess who?"

Patricia let out a groan. "Get off of me, you weasel!" She went to remove his hands when he spoke again.

"Just give me a minute, Yacker. Whatever you do, _don't _turn around."

"And why's that?"

"Do you need a reason for everything?"

"Yes!" Patricia said defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine! Turn around!" He said, releasing his hand from over her eyes. Patricia spun around and looked him over. His hands were behind his back and he had a goofy grin on his face. "What, are you checking me out, Patricia? Well, I'm honored!"

She rolled her eyes. "As if, Kruger. What's behind your back?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Eddie's grin never left his face. He removed one hand from behind his back which revealed a bouquet of beautiful, colorful flowers. The boy offered them to Patricia, who hesitantly took them.

"What's this for?" She asked curiously, her tone slightly rude with an evident edge.

"It's an apology. For everything that happened." He said sincerely. Patricia raised an eyebrow. "Wait, I've got more things!" He said, and his arm retreated behind his back again. The other one showed a box of chocolates in a heart shape. He handed them to Patricia. "One more!" He declared, and displayed a teddy bear with a piece of paper taped to his belly that read: I'm _bear-y_ sorry.

A small smirk crossed Patricia's lips before she laughed. "_Bear-y _sorry? That has to be the lamest pun I've ever heard!" She exclaimed, catching her breath. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it made you laugh!" He protested, and then smiled again. "So, as you can see, I'm _bear-y_ sorry. Am I forgiven?" He asked with a gleam of hope in his eyes.

Patricia pursed her lips; Eddie did look sincere and everything. She would feel bad telling him off. She let out a sigh and a small smile tugged on the corners of her lips. "Fine, you're forgiven.

The blonde grinned victoriously, and held the teddy bear out to Patricia. "Here, you hold Mr. Bear here and I'll take the flowers." He suggested. The two traded gifts and Patricia looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Mr. Bear?" She asked. "You named my bear?"

Eddie shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say; I saw the bear and the name just came to me. It was meant to be." He explained, and then grinned. "And _your_ bear? You're awfully possessive over Mr. Bear, aren't you?"

She bumped into him purposely as they were walking back to the house. "You gave Mr. Bear to me. So he's _my_ bear. I'm not being possessive."

"So if I were to take Mr. Bear from you, you wouldn't mind?" Eddie didn't give Patricia a chance to respond, and snatched the stuffed animal. She glared at him.

"Hey!"

"I was just kidding!" Eddie replied, holding his hands above his head and letting Patricia have Mr. Bear back.

She accepted her gif back and rolled her eyes. They walked in silence for a short while until the two arrived at the front of the house. Patricia handed the flowers back to Eddie. "Could you find Vera and ask her for a vase for these? And then bring them up to my room?" She requested. He nodded and took the bouquet, walking towards the common room as Patricia headed up the stairs with the chocolates and Mr. Bear. Just as he was about to disappear through the door and into the common room, Patricia walked down a few steps. "Wait, Eddie!" She called, walking over to him. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

Patricia leaned up and quickly kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the presents!" She called before retreating up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it, and I hope you leave a review! I changed the whole thing around from inside to outside, but I had to keep the Amber Emergency in the story. It was precious. Originally it was a candle-lit dinner, but that was too much like what happened in the episode, so I changed it. And this story will have a few more chapters. Not sure how many more, though. I mean, I'm not exactly sure of what else to add. Ideas are appreciated! So are reviews! (;**

**And what did you guys think of tonight's episode? No Eddie or Jerome? Devastating! And ahhh! (By the way, this story probably won't relate to the current story.)**

**Hope you review!**

**~Gray**


	3. Chapter 3 Sibuna Meetings

**A/N: Hi guys, here's chapter 3! Sorry for the wait, I was completely brain dead first and couldn't think of what to do for this chapter and then I thought of something and couldn't put it into words. But here it is! This story is still not complete, by the way! I'm not sure if I want to go into Nina's hexes, though. That's due to happen instantly if I go according to the real plot. What do you guys think? Tell me after you read this and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

What Happens at Sibuna Meetings

All of the five members of Sibuna sat scattered around Nina and Amber's room, sharing the box of chocolate that Patricia received from Eddie as they discussed how to move on past the chemical test and onto the next task. Amber and Nina sat next to each other on Nina's bed and Fabian leaned his back on the bed on the floor below the two girls. Patricia had seated herself on Amber's bed, lying on her stomach, and Alfie was sitting in the middle of the room on a carpet on the ground.

"Patricia, where'd you get these chocolates anyway? They're really good." Fabian asked curiously after he swallowed a piece. Once she heard the question, Patricia coughed awkwardly on air.

"What?"

"The box of chocolate, Patricia," Nina repeated with a slightly confused edge evident in her voice, "where'd you get them?"

Patricia bit her lip and hesitated to answer. "I just found it," she said defensively. The other members of Sibuna seemed puzzled at her tone besides Amber. The blonde grinned widely.

"Well I for one know where she got the chocolates." She said with a knowing tone. Patricia shot her a glare; obviously attempting to tell her not to say another word, but Amber simply took the look as a challenge. "Eddie gave them to her!"

Alfie, Nina, and Fabian went wide-eyed as Patricia directed a new murderous expression towards Amber. "Eddie gave our Trixie chocolates? Like in a romantic way? As in a girlfriend-boyfriend way?" Alfie said, elaborating more and more on his sentences as if the whole situation was impossible to believe.

Amber let out a girlish giggle. "And he gave her chocolates and a teddy bear, too!"

Patricia looked away towards the dollhouse, obviously embarrassed, and seemed to have muttered something under her breath. Amber quirked an eyebrow. "What was that, Patricia? Did you say something?"

"I didn't say a single word." She said quickly.

Alfie smirked. "Oh yes you did, I heard you loud and clear, Trixie. You said 'I'm in love with Eddie.' Don't even try to deny it; we all know it's true."

She glared at Alfie. "No, slimball, I said 'his name is Mr. Bear.' Okay?" She shouted.

For a moment, everyone in the room remained silent; they were afraid to speak because Patricia would probably explode on the next person who made a crack about her and Eddie. But the whole room cracked up all at once, even Patricia cracked a smile. Nina was the first to say something that didn't sound like laughter. "Well I think it's really sweet that Eddie gave you all of that stuff. He's not that bad of a guy after all."

Patricia rolled her eyes at her American friend. "So are you two a thing now? Are you dating? Is Peddie finally official?" Can I make you guys a scrapbook? I've got loads of pictures that are ready to be used, Patricia! Oh please, please, please let me make you two a scrapbook!" Amber said excitedly. Her speaking became so fast that whatever she said next was completely impossible to understand.

"No, Amber! No need to get all excited; it was just an apology for him being an idiot and nearly getting Mara kicked out. Don't make a fuss out of it, alright?" Patricia insisted, causing Amber to pout. Alfie laughed and stood up to sit beside Patricia on the bed.

"But you do want it to be official, don't you?" He teased, and ruffled Patricia's red hair. She narrowed her eyes at him and shoved him just enough to make him fall off the bed. Alfie retreated to his original location as Patricia stood up.

"Will all of you guys just get back to the point already? We're all here to talk about how to get past this chemical task, not to talk about my love life!" She exclaimed with an exasperated tone. "Don't you guys want to be finished with our lives being in danger already?"

Amber's grin never receded. "You said 'love life'." She pointed out. Patricia flushed.

"Whatever!"

Nina interrupted this time. "She's right; we got off topic. We need to get to the mask as soon as possible. Let's talk about how to get through that door, alright?" She reasoned.

Patricia smiled victoriously. "Thank you, Nina!"

Amber pursed her lips at Nina who sighed. "And we'll have plenty of time to talk about Patricia and Eddie later." She added.

The blonde's pout turned into a grin. "Thank you, Nina!" Amber countered, looking at Patricia, who stuck her tongue out at the blonde. The room fell into silence.

"So, erm, the task?" Fabian suggested awkwardly. With no protests, the group finally did begin to talk about how they could conquer this task and proceed to the next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 3! So, did you guys like it? I kinda love Amber and Alfie in this chapter. And Fabian at the end. So I hope you review! What do you guys want me to do, go according to the true plot or do something completely different and pretend that they never got hexed? I'm honestly not sure at all. Either way works fine. But I want to know what you guys want me to do. So, until next time!**

**~Gray**


End file.
